


Drunk

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunk Thranduil, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Modern AU, Sweet Thorin, drunk (nearly) sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil was drunk and unconsciously seduced Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jay DC Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jay+DC+Purple).



> Dedicated to my little sister Jay for the challenge "one pairing one sentence" on Tumblr: She challenged me Thorinduil with “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” http://alwayschoosingdamon.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters in fic belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the story below.

The white car stopped in front of the biggest house on Mirkwood Street. The dark hair man in deep blue vest came out from the driver door and rushed to the blond, who was reeling out from the back seat. He waved his hands and spoke with a voice of a drunken man. He was indeed drunk. His face was red, his gestures weren't consistent and his walk was not steady, though he still looked handsome, if not even more handsome than when he was conscious.

 

He leaned against the car with his face tilted up and mumbled something with the other man. The dark hair man just sighed, massaged his forehead then he stepped closer and without a word, lifting the blond over his shoulder.

 

 

"Put me down I can shill walk..." He slurred, beat on the dark hair's shoulder but his hands showed no strength.

 

"Shut up Thranduil!" The man snarled back.

 

"Putmedown... Thoin..." Thranduil said, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables.

 

"Shut your mouth up. Or else I drop you in the pool."

 

"Dare you..."

 

 

Thorin grumbled in silent and carried the other to his bed room. He dropped Thranduil on the bed and intended to ignore this " _little shit_ " and got out. His mission was to protect the man, not to babysitting. But just as he turned around to leave, a hand caught his wrist and pulled him down. Losing his balance, Thorin fell on the bed and found his lips met the Thranduil's lips. He froze for about five second before pushing the blond away, but for some reasons he stayed lying above the drunken man. Thranduil was looking at him with the pure sapphire blue eyes. The look was like cold hands, brushing on his face, inviting him. The blonde’s mouth was half open, his eyes blinked slowly and his face was still red because of either the wine or the kiss. Thorin swallowed, hearing his heart beat in his ears. He cursed silently when the tingling feeling spread all over his body as he thought of what would happen next.

 

 

"Thorin" Thranduil whispered the others name. His eyes were fixed on the man with a strange and soft look.

 

 

And then in one percent of second, Thorin rushed into the man. He devoured his mouth. Thranduil curled up a little then he let the man did whatever he wanted. Thorin would probably regret this after the heat of desire passed. He would probably hit himself tomorrow. But what else could one man do in front of such sweet temptation? He held no power in front of such evil beauty.

 

Thorin kissed along the neck and Thranduil turned his head on the side to allow the man more access. Thorin heard a soft moan. The smell of cologne mixed together with the smell of sweat and wine filled his nostrils, making him sway. He moved his hands to pulled open Thranduil's shirt and pressed his mouth on the wet, warm skin. Thranduil's chest throbbed under his lips. He slid his hand to the pants and unzipped it quickly. He swallowed again, feeling his lower part began to harden as the sight of the bulge in Thranduil's underwear. He grabbed the pants and pulled down but Thranduil's body was still.

 

He looked up to find the others eyes were already closed.

 

 

"Hey, Thranduil" he called but Thranduil didn't reply. "Hey, I can't do this without you so you'd better wake up."

 

 

Thranduil only turned his head to the side, nuzzled his head into the pillow like a child wanted to stay in bed longer. Thorin looked stupid now. He just wanted to smash something now. He mumbled annoyingly as he got out of the other man, pulled the blanket over Thranduil and before he went to the bathroom to finish himself, Thorin reminded himself to revenge for this.

 

 

 

End.


End file.
